This invention relates to furniture and seating units, e.g., couches, chairs, settees and sofas, and to associated furniture pieces such as ottomans, footstools, sofa tables and console tables. The invention is more specifically directed to a combination of furniture pieces that include at least a sofa (in the described embodiment, a “tuxedo sofa” having wide arms and a low back with its top at the same level as the arms), and a dual-level sofa table piece, also called an “island” piece or Gathering Island, positioned immediately behind the back of the sofa. This island piece has a front shelf member that serves as a table or shelf space, immediately behind the sofa, for lamps, books, or the like, and as a place where persons seated on the sofa can place food or drink items, or keep their smart phones, tablets, or other devices. End tables, i.e., to the sides of the sofa, are then not needed. The sofa table island piece also has a back counter top surface, at a level several inches above the level of the front shelf member. The back counter top also creates an open space beneath it within the sofa table island piece, where a few stools or other seating can be stored, and can be taken out and used for seating of other persons behind the sofa table island piece, or to the side of the sofa.
An ottoman may be positioned ahead of the sofa, and preferably can be the same height as the seating portion of the sofa, and also can have the same width. Alternatively, a cocktail table may be placed at that location, with a number of footstools or similar low seating that are designed to nest in receptacle spaces beneath the top of the cocktail table. These footstools can be used as additional seating ahead of the sofa.
This arrangement can be used to advantage when a moderate to large number of friends, family members, and guests are present for an event. Several persons can be seated on the sofa, others seated on the stools behind the sofa table island piece, and others may be seated on the wide arms of the sofa, and on the ottoman or on the low-seating footstools. This arrangement may be used so the entire group can watch a sporting event on a large-screen television, or the opening of presents on Christmas morning, or for a musical performance or recital. The height of the stools, sofa seating, ottoman, and footstools is such that the persons present will all have a clear line of sight at the event.
To date, no combination of furniture pieces has been proposed or constructed that can function this way in a satisfactory manner.
Specifically, no one has previously proposed a sofa table or similar furniture unit that satisfies the needs of the persons seated on a sofa ahead of that furniture unit, and also the needs of person seated on stools or similar seating, at a higher seating level, behind the furniture unit.